Unbroken on Hogwarts
by Devonne Potter
Summary: Decidi unir o mundo da música ao da Magia usando minhas duas paixões, Demi Lovato e Harry Potter. Na verdade, resolvi só registrar essa união por uma história, pois quem não concorda que música e magia sempre foram unidas?
1. Apresentação

**Apresentação**

Olá! Estou aqui pra falar um pouco sobre minha Fic. Fazem 10 meses que Harry Potter terminou, mas continua vivo em meu coração. São incontáveis as vezes, só nesses 10 meses, que já botei um DVD e sentei feliz com um balde de pipoca no sofá para ver Harry Potter, ou que pirei quando anunciaram que um dos filmes ia passar na TV, fosse no SBT, ou fosse aquela maratona de três filmes de HP na Warner que ocorreu a poucos dias, fiquei sim sentada em frente á TV das 15:30 até 00:30, curtindo cada momento, ficando encantada com cada cena, como se eu voltasse para a primeira vez sempre. Eu sou da geração Harry Potter, cresci no mundo da magia, nos livros e filmes e pra cada momento de dor, tristeza, alegria, ou tudo de uma vez Harry Potter foi, é e sempre será o meu refúgio.

Me veio uma idéia de escrever sobre Harry Potter, e qual o jeito melhor de fazer isso do que juntar as minhas duas paixões? Demi Lovato e Harry Potter não tem nada a ver um com o outro, mas deixando a imaginação solta encaixei os dois como se fossem um só mundo.

Demi Lovato, o amor que tenho por essa garota não se explica, é amor de fã, o mais bonito e sincero. Conheci essa garota incrível em 2008, em Camp Rock e a amei, desde o primeiro dia, a primeira música e virei fã, mas fã, ainda, e só ouvi Don't Forget por inteiro alguns meses depois do lançamento, eu ainda não a conhecia bem, mas em Here We Go Again esse amor se intensificou, por suas músicas cheias de emoção, sua voz incrível, aquele sorriso enorme. Lembro como chorei quando minha mãe não quis me deixar ir no show. Acho que já podia começar a me considerar uma Lovatic. O tempo passou, ela cresceu e ficou cada vez mais linda, mas todo mundo tem seus altos e baixos, a cada matéria que saia em uma revista sobre seus problemas que vieram á tona, a cada matéria enquanto ela estava na rehab era uma nova crise de choro. Mas ela saiu, feliz, saudável, bem consigo mesma e eu estourei de felicidade, já poderia me considerar uma Lovatic pirada. E esse ano finalmente realizei meu sonho de ir no show, de ver ela de perto, de ver que ela realmente existe, de ouvir aquela voz perfeita ao vivo, de ver como ela é fofa, de ver aquele sorriso que eu tanto piro ao ver, e saber que tudo vate a pena.

Então, como já disse antes essa fic une Demi Lovato e Harry Potter como um mundo só. Vocês vão ver como Demi recebeu sua carta, sua viajem á Hogwarts, suas amizades e inimigos e é lógico sua música. Espero que vocês gostem, de verdade desse mundinho dessa louca que decidiu compartilhar isso com vocês.

Comentem por aqui ou pelo twitter - DevonnePotter, eu realmente vou amar.

Beijos e abraços carinhosos.


	2. Chapter 1

**A carta misteriosa**

Era dia 20 de agosto, uma manhã linda e calma de primavera em Londres, o céu estava claro e fazia uma temperatura tão agradável que melhorava o humor de todos, que passavam ás ruas mutuamente se desejando um bom dia, até as flores se animavam á desabrochar, inclusive uma em particular que se chamaria Demetria Devonne Lovato. Na tarde daquele mesmo dia nasce a linda menina que inspirou essa história e que, mais tarde, irá inspirar muitos corações.

Estamos 10 anos depois, quando Demetria, que agora gostava de ser chamada de Demi, começou a demonstrar uns talentos estranhos, um dia estava com tanta preguiça de pegar o violão que ele veio flutuando até ela, o que a assustou muito e deixou Dianna, sua mãe, preocupada. Demi sempre foi muito ligada á música de modo que tudo que tinha a ver com isso começou a "dar um jeito" de cruzar seu caminho, fosse flutuando, a seguindo ou simplesmente aparecendo, partituras, instrumentos, e até um microfone, Demi pensava tanto em música que essas coisas aconteciam, era inevitável. Demi já estava começando a se acostumar com isso mas deixava os outros á sua volta muito assustados, ela já estava conseguindo controlar esses acontecimentos, mas como isso já havia acontecido em público as pessoas começaram a ter medo e se afastar, principalmente na escola, onde ela era xingada muitas vezes de "aberração" e outros nomes parecidos, um dia ficou com tanta raiva que fez uma flauta sair dando golpes na cabeça de um menino. Depois desse acontecimento a diretora da escola chamou sua mãe para conversar seriamente, alegando que Demi seria um "perigo para a escola e todos á sua volta", então não teve escolha, ela foi obrigada a ser educada em casa. Ficou até feliz com a ausência dos xingamentos que tanto a incomodavam, mas o sofrimento por não ter amigos se intensificou, de fato agora não havia nem ao menos pessoas em volta. Com isso os "talentos estranhos" começaram a se mostrar com mais frequência novamente, agora, com toda a raiva que sentia, fazia objetos se atirarem com força pela casa ou simplesmente quebrarem no lugar. Dianna estava desesperada, não conseguia ver como isso poderia parar, só sabia que causava muito estrago, e isso, por sua vez era mais um sofrimento para Demi que não saia nem mais de casa.

Porém no dia do seu aniversário de 11 anos Dianna decidiu levar a filha pra passear um pouco, ver um pouco a paisagem e tomar ar fresco, na esperança de alegra-la. Ela a levou ao Zoológico, onde conseguiram passar um dia quase normal, rindo e se divertindo juntas. Realmente Demi se sentia muito melhor. Quando sairam de lá para dar um passeio pela cidade até o shopping, elas notaram que uma coruja as seguia de longe, encarrapitando-se em cada muro, telhado ou antena próxima para observá-las tentando não ser notada. Ok, elas chegaram ao shopping, tomaram um enorme pote de Frozen Yogurt, foram ao cinema e fizeram um lanche no McDonald's. 5 horas depois estavam saindo e fazendo o caminho de volta para o carro, e a Coruja voltou a segui-las, até chegarem em casa, e quando iniciou a descida em sua direção, notaram que ela tinha algo que parecia uma carta no bico, o que depositou á seus pés deu um pio e foi embora pela noite parecendo satisfeita. Demi e sua mãe ficaram muito apreensivas quanto a pegar a carta do chão, de fato ficaram paralisadas por uns dois minutos tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Quando finalmente Dianna resolveu recolher a carta viu um estranho selo roxo com um H gravado no meio e um Brasão, com um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra, endereçada exatamente para a Srta. Demetria Devonne Lovato, Gunnesbury Land, 714 - Londres, Inglaterra. Demi ficou estagnada com a carta na mão, não conseguindo esboçar nenhuma reação, até sua mãe praticamente a obrigar a entrar em casa e sentar, aí ela abriu a carta com as mãos trêmulas e o que leu a alegrou de uma maneira muito estranha:

"ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore

(Ordem De Merlim, Primeira classe, Grande Feiticeiro. Confederação internacional dos bruxos)

Prezada Srta Lovato,

É com grande prazer que informamos que você tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Por favor veja sua lista de todos os livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa em 1 de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até dia 31 de julho.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall

Vice-Diretora"

E então de repente tudo fazia sentido, não, nada fazia sentido, ou algo fazia sentido. Quer dizer que tudo que aconteceu, aqueles objetos quebrados, instrumentos voando eram por que existia magia dentro dela? Queria dizer que todo aquele sofrimento que ela passou seria consequência daquela magia? Será que tudo aquilo iria melhorar agora que sabia disso? Achava que magia era mais um conto de fadas, como tudo aquilo podia ser real? Será que estava sonhando ou tudo aquilo que aconteceu desde que aquela coruja começou a segui-las foi mesmo verdade? Será que aquela carta era realmente verdadeira ou mais uma brincadeira estúpida daquela gente que a odiava lá fora? E se fosse, como teriam arranjado uma coruja e ainda mais treinado-a para segui-la? Estariam todos rindo dela agora em algum lugar? Ela não sabia o que pensar, será que aquilo tudo era uma alucinação e quando acordasse estivesse no meio da sua sala de aula com todos rindo dela e a achando uma aberração? Ela estava confusa, queria chorar, queria pular de alegria, queria gritar, chorar e pular, tudo de uma vez. Era como se um furacão de emoções estivesse vindo com força total em sua direção. Quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça encontrou sua mãe a olhando para ela não sabendo se sorria ou se ficava assustada, ou chorava, parecia estar com os mesmos pensamentos na cabeça, o mesmo furação de emoções perpassando por ela. Não conseguiram trocar nenhuma palavra então ficaram olhando uma para outra, tentando compreender a situação, tentando compreender os pensamentos uma da outra, tentando se comunicar silenciosamente.

"Legal" – Foi só o que Demi conseguiu falar, com a voz um pouco trêmula, o que parecia um sorriso em seu rosto, depois de quase 10 agoniados minutos que pareceram um dia inteiro pra ela.


	3. Chapter 2

**Um novo mundo**

No dia seguinte tudo parecia uma bagunça maior ainda. Demi teve uma noite muito inquieta e mal conseguiu dormir, fosse por uma grande excitação, fosse por um certo medo que ela não sabia de onde vinha. Quando finalmente acordou correu para sua carta para relê-la milhões de vezes, para ver se conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era real, ela não ousava desgrudar os olhos daquela carta, como se fosse seu maior tesouro. Viu sua lista de materiais, e leu, uma, duas, três vezes, certa de que estava lendo errado, certa de que ainda não tinha acordado direito, isso, ainda estava dormindo, com certeza. De repente todo aquele furacão de emoções e perguntas desabou sobre ela novamente, mas como se respondesse a cada uma, Demi notou mas algumas folhas de pergaminho ao lado do sofá, o que percebeu que eram algum tipo de instruções que falavam sobre o que parecia Beco Diagonal e como chegar lá, o endereço de um lugar em uma rua lá perto que Demi sabia que não havia nada e que ninguém chegava perto e algo sobre bater em tijolos da direita para esquerda, ou ao contrário, ela não entendeu nada. Enfim, ficou só ali, encarando os tres papéis, como se esperasse que eles fossem desaparecer ou sair correndo, esperando sua mãe acordar, esperando o que estava por vir.

Depois do almoço as duas resolveram seguir as intruções daquele papel para chegar ao tal do Beco Diagonal. Quando chegaram ao tal endereço Demi boquiabriu-se e parou, encarando o que parecia uma casa abandonada e despedaçada por alguns segundos, mas depois Dianna também viu uma placa reluzende que dizia "O caldeirão furado", e a casa não tinha nenhum aspecto de abandonada. A cada passo que davam as duas entendiam menos ainda as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Com um pouco de relutância elas entraram, tomando um cuidado especial para que ninguém as visse, mas ninguém naquela rua extremamente movimentada parecia notar a existência daquele bar ou de duas pessoas entrando. Demi e Dianna se depararam com um velho bar de madeira, cheio de gente de vestimenta muito estranha, umas capas longas e uns chapéus cônicos engraçados, tanto que Dianna soltou uma risadinha, mas foi o suficiente para repararem nelas. Aí começou o burburinho pelo lugar, elas ouviam palavras soltas como "trouxa" que eram meio sem sentido. Demi continuava parada, não ousando mexer nem um dedo. Até que um homem com aspecto simpático saiu de trás do balção e caminhou em direção a elas.

- Olá, sou Tom. Posso ajudá-las senhoritas? – disse com um tom bondoso na sua voz, como se já soubesse o que vinha a seguir

- Eu... Eu...recebi uma carta...de...uma coruja... – Demi se arriscou a dizer, reticênte, não sabendo se era certo falar ou não

"A sim! Estão querendo chegar ao Beco Diagonal queridas?" Demi acenou afimativamente a cabeça "Dumbledore - Dumbledore quem era Dumbledore? – me previniu para ficar atento á chegada de uma bruxinha peculiar e sua mãe trouxa – trouxa, o que significava aquilo? Bruxinha, ele estava falando de mim? – vou levá-las a onde precisam ir. Sintam-se á vontade, não aceitariam uma bebida?"

- É... Não, obrigada... é, queremos... queremos chegar...lá... – Foi a vez de Dianna falar, parecendo incrédula e apreensiva.

Andaram por alguns segundos até uma porta de madeira escura, que escondia atrás um aposento não muito grande mas completamente vazio, e tudo o que estava na frente deles era um grande muro de tijolos. Quando Tom abriu a boca para falar, Demi tomou corajem e atirou-lhe a pergunta,desejando fazer milhões de outras.

- Desculpe, o que são trouxas, Sr. Tom?

- Sim? – Disse Tom atordoado com a pergunta repentina – A sim, trouxa é aquele que não é bruxo, em outras palavras, aquele que não possui habilidades mágicas.

De repente se lembrou que vira o nome de Dumbledore em sua carta, lá dizia que ele era diretor de Hogwarts, sim era isso.

- Ah, Dumbledore é o diretor da escola de Hogwarts não é? Eu vi em minha carta!

-Exatamente Srta. ...

-Lovato.

-Muito bem, muito bem, Srta. Lovato. Deixe-me explicar a vocês...

-Então eu sou realmente uma Bruxa? – A pergunda escapou antes que Demi pudesse se conter

- É, sim! A julgar pelo que Dumbledore me disse e por você estar aqui dentro, sim, você é uma bruxa.

- Mas e minha mãe, ela é o que?

- Creio que sua mãe seja trouxa Srta. Lovato

Mas então como ela podia ser bruxa? Como? Então de onde vinha essa "magia" que ela tinha? Mas antes que pudesse bombardeá-lo com mais perguntas, Tom já tinha puxado do bolso um pedaço fino e reto de madeira "Isto é uma varinha, Srta. Lovato, logo a Srta. vai ter uma" Mas Demi só estava prestando metade da atenção, estava absorta em seus pensamentos, em todas as perguntas ainda sem resposta que estavam dentro de sua cabeça. Então o Sr. Tom chamou sua atenção e começou a bater nos tijolos no muro á sua frente. "Três para cima... Dois pro lado.. certo. Observe Srta. Lovato, caso tenha que fazer sozinha um dia" E ele bateu 4 ou 5 vezes na parede, não contara direito, era loucura demais para sua cabeça. Então os tijolos que ele tocou estremeçeram e giraram deixando um buraquinho para a intensa luz de fora passar, e então, os tijolos mais próximos foram fazendo o mesmo, e os próximos, até que todos os tijolos de cada lado estivessem se movendo e abrindo em um grande arco, formando uma passagem para uma rua de pedras com um intenso movimento, como se fosse uma simples rua em londres, mas a diferença era que os passantes usavam vestimentas iguais aos dos ocupantes do bar, alguns também carregavam pedaços de madeira parecidos com o do Sr. Tom – Varinhas, melhor dizendo – e a rua estava repleta de lojas de todos os lados e crianças da idade dela, algumas correndo e se divertindo, algumas parecendo tão maravilhadas que não conseguiam se mover, como ela própria.

- Bem vinda, Srta. Lovato, ao Beco Diagonal! – Demi se sobressaltou, esquecera completamente que Tom estava ao seu lado e que ainda estavam parados no meio do arco – Boa Sorte!

E então seguiu lentamente caminhando, agarrada á sua mãe, que parecia igualmente estupefata. Olhando pra trás viu o muro se fechar igualmente como abrira. Não tinha como olhar tudo, estava maravilhada com as pessoas de "capas" negras que esvoaçavam, com as lojas que exibiam livros com fotos que se mexiam e livros que pareciam ter vida própria e um letreiro que exibia o nome "Floreios e Borrões". Ouviu alguém gritar "olha a nova Nimbus 2000!" e viu um amontoado de gente olhando pra vitrine de uma loja parecendo hipnotizados com o que viam, e de longe viu uma vassoura na vitrine, e pensou por que todo esse rebouliço por causa de uma vassoura e como aquela gente era estranha. Avistou um menino de óculos redondos particularmente nanico se comparado ao Homem que estava caminhando ao lado dele, que parecia ter mais de dois metros de altura e tinha cabelos escuros e desgrenhados que o faziam parecer meio selvagem. O menininho magricela, com roupas grandes demais para o seu tamanho passou pela vitrine da vassoura parecendo tão maravilhado quanto os outros. Demi continuava sem entender, e sua mãe não dizia uma palavra.

Depois de horas comprando todo o material depois de irem numa loja e desbrirem o que eram galeões sicles e nuques, finalmente chegou a hora de comprar sua própria varinha, e Demi não podia mais conter sua excitação, depois que finalmente deu por si que sim, tudo aquilo era real, tudo aquilo agora era sua vida e ninguém por lá parecia acha-la anormal. Se encamiharam então a uma loja chamada "Olivaras", agora que relaxaram estavam conversando animadas pelo caminho. Então elas entraram, havia um sininho na porta para anunciar a estrada de clientes. Dianna se sentou, Demi se dirigiu ao balcão onde o Sr. Olivaras apareceu em alguns segundos lhe dando as boas vindas com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Como se chama? – perguntou em tom bondoso.

- Lovato. Demi Lovato. E aquela é minha mãe Dianna – Disse acenando para lhe mostrar a mãe sentada na poltrona.

- Oh, Olá, srta. Lovato! Prazer em conhecê-las! – Disse o sr. Olivaras se encaminhando para apertas a mão de sua mãe.

- Bom, imagino que a srta. esteja querendo uma varinha! – Disse, se voltando para Demi e mergulhando atrás do balcão novamente.

O sr. Olivaras seguiu por um corredor com estantes cheias de longas caixinhas pretas mal colocadas e retornou poucos segundos depois trazendo uma delas, que abriu e revelou que dentro se encontrava repousada uma varinha, que entregou a ela.

- Cereja e pena de fênix, 28centímetros, flexível. Aqui está Srta. Lovato, experimente.

Experimentar como? Ok, então ela mirou em alguma coisa e acenou a varinha, de alguma forma era isso que ela precisava fazer, mas foi um desastre, pois várias caixinhas e copos de vidro saíram voando enlouquecidos pela loja e cairam no chão com um estrondo.

- Bom, acho que não é essa, não, não – Disse o sr. Olivaras que parecia se divertir, ao contrário de Demi e sua mãe que estavam muito assustadas.

Assim que o Sr. Olivaras retirou a varinha de sua mão ela quis sair correndo da lá, mas ele mal saiu e já voltou cou outra caixinha, pondo outra varinha em sua mão.

- Carvalho inglês e corda de coração de dragão, 27.5 centímetros, levemente flexível, Experimente!

Demi já muito apreensiva com o que poderia acontecer, acenou a varinha timidamente, mas dela saiu uma grande língua de fogo que não queimou nada, mas fez um grande estrago na loja, chicoteando e ricocheteando nas pareder, derrubando , inclusive, o sr. Olivaras. Sua mãe gritou, Demi largou a varinha no chão e imediatamente o fogo sumiu. O Sr. Olivaras porém pareceu achar graça novamente, levou a varinha embora e voltou rapidamente com outra.

- Vamos tentar esta aqui. Pinho e pelo de unicórnio, 30 centímetros, inflexível.

Demi já esperava que acontecesse outro desastre. Seus pensamentos já estavam desesperados, porém esta somente jorrou para o alto uma fagulha vermelha sem força que desapareceu rapidamente.

- Ah, parece que estamos no caminho certo Srta.! Esta ja ficou indecisa quanto á você, é um bom começo!

Indecisa? O que ele quis dizer?

Dessa vez o Sr Olivaras demorou mais para aparecer com uma outra caixinha na mão. Dessa vez tinha uma expressão de alegria, como se tivesse certeza que estava certo.

- É essa. Vamos lá, experimente. Salgueiro e pelo de unicórnio, 30.5 centímetros, inflexível.

Dessa vez fagulhas douradas subiram de sua varinha como fogos de artifício e formaram algo semelhante a um laço de fita. Era bem bonito.

Quando finalmente desapareceu o Sr. Olivaras retirou a varinha de sua mão com uma expressão triunfante e começou a embalá-la alegremente, murmurando coisas como "eu sabia" ou "eu estava certo" e deu a ela como se fosse um presente.

"São 7 galeões" Disse. Elas pagaram e foram embora, satisfeitas por que aquela loucura tinha acabado.


	4. Chapter 3

**O expresso para o norte**

Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, Demi não cabia em si de excitação; Assim que se acalmou o susto da loja de varinhas, ela já não conseguia parar de comentar com a mãe, que parecia entorpecida, mas falava alegremente, sobre tudo o que já acontecera, sobre as pessoas com roupas esquisitas que passavam, sobre o enorme número de corujas com cartas no bico que voavam por ali e sobre o enorme banco onde tiveram que ir para retirar dinheiro, Demi não fazia idéia como, mas ela tinha algumas moedas de ouro lá. O lugar se chamava Gringotes, e era um prédio enorme, branco e torto que ficava num canto do Beco Diagonal, cheio de criaturas esquisitas que eram Duendes. Ela teve que falar com um e se identificar para poder chegar ao cofre, foram conduzidos por um outro duende a uma porta que escondia por trás um trilho sem fim, com muitos carrinhos em um abismo, cujo fundo era impossível de se ver. Ela teve que ir sozinha ao seu cofre. O carrinho balançava muito e a deixava enjoada, fora que fazia um barulho horrível, e quando chegou ao seu cofre o duende que estava lhe acompanhando encostou o dedo na porta, fez um movimento esquisito e esta se abriu, revelando uma pilha razoável de moedas de ouro a um canto no fundo. Essa visão a deixou paralisada por alguns segundos até que o duenda a apressou e ela recolheu algumas moedas e fizeram o caminho de volta com o mesmo carrinho enjoativo. "Não foi nada legal" relatou ela á mãe depois de contar toda essa 'viajem'.

O tempo passou, e Demi já estava riscando um calendário com crescente ansiedade a cada dia, em uma espera incansável do dia 1 de setembro, e a pergunta sobre como ia embarcar no trem pairando sobre sua cabeça a torturava, mas isso foi respondido no dia 31 de julho, quando logo cedo uma coruja pousou soavemente na janela trazendo outro envelope. Dentro havia um bilhete com a foto de uma locomotiva vermelha e os dizeres 'Plataforma 9 e ¾ - King's Cross – Expresso de Hogwarts'. Ela ficou tão feliz que mal notou aquele número esquisito demais para uma plataforma.

- Mas... Mas plataforma 9 e ¾? Como pode ser? Isso existe?

- 9 e ¾? Deixe-me ver isso! – disse Dianna pegando o bilhete de sua mão

- 'Plataforma 9 e ¾ - King's Cross – Expresso de Hogwarts' – repetiu ela cuidadosamente, absorvendo cada palavra que lia – Que estranho! Deve ser uma daquelas coisas que não existem mas que você vê – disse ela, já familiarizada com isso

- Será mamãe? Mas como eles poderiam esconder uma plataforma inteira? E ainda mais um trem como esse?

- Receio que se estiver escondida você vai ter que achar sozinha, querida

Dianna já estava ficando estressada com essa situação, ainda mais vendo o quarto da filha tão vazio e seu malão já pronto acomodado á um canto. Gostaria de não pensar naquilo tudo, pois estava muito preocupada com o que iria acontecer à sua filha - Pra onde iriam mandá-la? Quando ela iria voltar?Ela ia ficar bem? Será que iam conseguir manter contato? O que ia acontecer, o que? – Dianna abraçava a filha mais forte que nunca, como se nunca fosse soltar, como se nunca fosse deixa-la ir, como se isso fosse loucura, não queria se separar da filha, nunca se separara da filha, sempre estivera lá, sempre a apoiara e agora supostamente devia deixá-la ir? Simplesmente deixar? Se despedir? Aquilo decididamente não estava certo.

- Ah, mamãe? Ah... Eu disse Boa noite, preciso ir me deitar – disse Demi tentando se desvencilhar do aperto da mãe

- Ah, temos que acordar cedo amanhã, o trem parte as 11 horas de King's Cross!

- Ah, sim, certo – disse Dianna despertando de súbito de seus pensamentos – Certo querida, Boa noite, durma bem.

Eram 10 da noite e ela foi dormir, já sonhando com o dia cheio que teria amanhã, com as novas pessoas que iria conhecer e uma única preocupação: como ia chegar à plataforma amanhã?

7 horas da manhã do dia 1 de setembro e Demi já estava bem acordada e vestida, levando seu malão e a gaiola de sua coruja para acomodar perto da porta. Ela queria comprar um gato laranja, ele era tão fofo, gordinho e peludo, mas ela tinha alergia, então acabou escolhendo uma linda Coruja negra, que é uma coruja sem "orelhas", com uma pelagem negra listrada de branco.

Depois de arrumar tudo sentou e ficou admirando seu ticket do expresso de hogwarts. Sua mãe só desceu para tomar café da manhã lá pelas 8 horas, e se admirou ao vê-la arrumada no sofá da sala, com tudo pronto perto da porta. Saíram as 9h30m, com Demi cada vez mais ansiosa porque não chegariam á tempo, ela perderia o trem e etc. Mas meia hora depois já estavam em King's Cross, meio perdidas, pois já não sabiam mais o que fazer. Ficaram paradas se encarando por alguns minutos, depois decidiram que precisavam ir para algum lugar, então foram andando, prestando uma atenção especial em volta para ver se avistavam algo fora do normal. Estavam completamente confusas quando ouviram claramente a palavra "trouxas" enquanto caminhavam entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Uma senhora, que usava um longo vestido, uma bolsa vermelha e um chapéu preto, com o que parecia um urubu empalhado na ponta, conversava alegremente com um menino gordinho, de rosto redondo e bochechas rosadas, que carregava um malão muito parecido com o seu. Elas os seguiram de longe, tentando ouvir a conversa, mas não conseguiram muito, só ouviam palavras soltas, porém quando Demi ouviu o nome de Dumbledore e "Hogwarts" ela se aproximou mais, quase correndo; tinham chegado quase ao fim das plataformas 9 e 10 quando eles pararam em frente á ultima coluna.

- Desculpe, mas como eu chego á Hogwarts? - perguntou Demi, que nem respirava direito

O menino e a senhora deram um salto para trás, tamanho foi o susto que levaram.

- Meu Deus Querida! Você nos assustou - Disse a senhora com a mão na altura do peito - Você é nova na escola?

Mas mal abrira a boca para responder, sentiu sua mãe pousando a mão em seua ombros.

- Desculpe pela minha filha senhora, ela está preocupada com seu 1º dia! Sou Dianna, e esta é Demetria Lovato - Demi olhou feito para a mãe - Muito prazer.

- Demi, se não se importarem - disse com um grande sorriso

- Ah sim. Sou Augusta, e este é meu neto Neville Longbottom - disse apertando a mão das duas - Então você não sabe como chegar a plataforma? - disse dirigindo-se a Demi

- Ah... não, na verdade não Sra. Longbottom. Somos, ah, trouxas, na verdade. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia até chegar minha carta de hogwarts no meu aniversário.

- Ah, sim, compreendo. Bom, então bem vinda, mocinha. Então, vocês terão que andar direto para essa coluna entra as plataformas 9 e 10, pode ir correndo se estiver com medo. E sim, sua mãe poderá ir embarcá-la - disse, com um sorriso, respondendo a pergunta que estava em sua cabeça.

- Ok, obrigada - disse Demi com cautela, não tendo bem certeza do que acabara de ouvir.

- Querem que a gente vá na frente queridas? - disse, notando sem demora a expressão de confusão das duas.

Com um aceno de cabeça, as duas assentiram, prendendo a respiração e não ousando piscar. Então viram a sra. e o menino Longbottom andarem em direção á coluna, se encostarem com cautela, olhando em volta para ver se ninguém olhava, até a atravessarem, como se fosse uma simples cortina de seda, e sumirem de vista. Demi e Dianna se entreolharam, mal acreditando no que viram; levaram alguns segundos para recuperar a respiração e resolverem imitá-los, só que andando um pouco mais rápido e mal notando os arredores, por que tinham certeza que se parassem, não iam mais ter coragem. Então se sentiram como se tivessem realmente atravessando uma cortina de seda, como se o muro que viram alguns segundos atrás não fosse sólido, e continuaram andando, até pararem se subito adimirando o que havia na sua frente. ao invés de uma coluna de tijolos, se viam diante de uma nova platavorma, cheia de gente vestida como todos aqueles que estavam no Caldeirão Furado, no Beco Diagonal ou como a bruxa que estava ao lado delas. Parado na plataforma se encontrava uma locomotiva vermelha, igualzinha á da foto que estava em seu ticket, e mais acima, na frente delas havia uma placa assinalando "Plataforma 9 e 3/4 - Expresso de hogwarts". Demi sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar, acompanhada por uma alegria que não cabia dentro dela; estava lá, finalmente chegara.

- Ah, Olá de novo queridas! - disse a sra. Augusta - Sem problemas, eu espero!

- Ah, Oi! - Disse Dianna voltando á realidade - Ah, não, não. Tudo bem!

- Que bom! - disse feliz - agora acho que sabem o que fazer.

- Isto é simplemente incrível - disse Demi, despertando do seu devaneio - Simplesmente incrível!

- Gostou da plataforma querida? Espere só quando tiver sua primeira visão de Hogwarts! Ainda me lembro exatamente da sensação - disse a sra. Augusta, com uma nostalgia irrefutável.

- A sim, eu imagino. Isto é, literalmente, mágico! - disse, rindo de sua própria bricadeira

- Bom, vou ter que deixá-las. Vou embarcar Neville e logo tenho que ir, tenho outro compromisso marcado. Prazer em conhecer vocês. Tchau, tenham um ótimo dia

- Obrigada - as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo - Tchau, cuide-se!

- Tchau! Ah, a gente se vê no trem Demi - disse Neville. Era a primeira vez que abria a boca.

- A sim! Até mais então - disse Demi sorrindo - Foi bom conhecê-la sra. Augusta, obrigada, de verdade. Tchau!

E assim a Sra. Augusta e Neville desapareceram de vista em meio á multidão, deixando Demi e Dianna para trás observando cada detalhe da plataforma.

- E então, como se sente, meu amor?

- A, não sei, na verdade, mamãe, acho que estou realmente muito feliz!

- Que bom ouvir isso! Ah...Bom... Ah meu Deus, não acredito que você está realmente indo - disse abraçando-a

- Ah, mamãe, eu volto nas férias. Não é muito tempo...

- É, eu sei, eu sei, só não acredito que você está indo. Me acostumei a estar perto, a cuidar de você...

- Vamos nos corresponder, mamãe! Tenho uma coruja agora, e acho que vou poder lhe mandar cartas, não se preocupe.

- Ok, eu sei, você agora já é uma mocinha. Tudo isso foi tão rápido. Parece que foi ontem que você ia pra escolinha e voltava todo dia contando pra mim tudo que aconteceu...

- Ai, mamãe, você está começando a me constranger... - Disse Demi olhando em volta, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços da mãe - Meu trem sai em 20 minutos, mamãe. Que tal me embarcar agora?

- A... Sim, desculpe filha, é que... ah, você sabe. Bom, ok, se você quer agora... bom, vamos andando

E caminharam pela plataforma, até um lugar no meio do trem bom para embarcar. Tinha chegado a hora da despedida. Dianna ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e a puxou para um novo abraço.

- Eu te amo, filha, e você sabe disso. Nunca se esqueça.

- Eu também te amo mamãe. Vamos, não é realmente um adeus.

- Sim, eu sei, ok. Só estou preocupada com você ainda, escute, me mande uma carta assim que puder quando chegar ok?

- Ok mamãe. Eu te amo, mas tenho que embarcar, olhe, 10 min agora! Tchau - disse, dando-lhe um beijo e um abraço apertado

Sua mãe estava quase caindo no choro. Com uma última troca de olhares, ela pegou seu malão e sua coruja e embarcou. Era mais incrível por dentro, se é que era possível. Ela caminhava por um estreito corredor, cheio de estudantes fazendo bagunça e no seu lado esquerdo tinham várias cabines com porta e janelas de vidro, com mais um número considerável de estudantes se divertindo juntos. Haviam cabines com estudantes quietos, com aquela mesma expressão maravilhada no olhar que ela mesma tinha, que pareciam ser todos do 1º ano, e outras tantas com um pessoal mais velho brincando com suas varinhas, jogando jogos que se mexiam sozinhos, que explodiam, ela foi caminhando pelo corredor, a maioria das pessoas estava muito descontraída, então ela começou a relaxar também, mas não conseguia encontrar uma cabine um pouco mais vazia, ou que pelo menos não tivessem garotos e garotas mais velhos, até que enfim encontrou a cabine em que estava sentado Neville Longbottom, o garotinho que encontrara mais cedo na estação.

- Oi! Posso me sentar aqui?

- Ah, com certeza, fique á vontade.

- Neville Longbottom não é? Sua avó é muito simpática. - disse sorrindo - Eu sou Demi Lovato, não sei se você se lembra

- Sim, me lembro sim! - disse Neville parecendo envergonhado

- Então, sua família é toda mágica?

- Sim, é. Eles me contaram muito de Hogwarts. Me lembro de vovó e vovô muito preocupados pela demora de meus talentos mágicos se mostrarem - e corando muito nesse momento - E você veio de família trouxa? Não tem nenhum parente bruxo?

- É, sim, na verdade não sei, mas acho que não, pelo menos nunca me falaram nada. Não conheço muito bem toda a minha família, sei que meu pai nos deixou quando eu era bem nova, então não tenho muitas referências.

- Ah, sinto muito - disse ele corando novamente

Demi percebeu que Neville era bem tímido, não mantinha a cabeça muito acima dos ombros e não parecia saber levar uma conversação muito bem, de fato, não tiveram muito assunto para conversar, até que sentiram que o trem começou a se mexer lentamente, e a cabeça de uma menina de cabelos castanhos e muito armados apareceu á porta.

- Com licença, se importam? - disse ela apontando para um lugar vazio

- Não, não, pode ficar á vontade - disse Demi

- Prazer, eu sou Hermione Granger, e vocês?

- Eu sou Demi Lovato, prazer em conhecer você

- Ah... Neville Longbottom, prazer

- E então, você veio de família bruxa também? - Demi não se demorou a perguntar

- Ah, não, sou trouxa - disse Hermione

- Sério? Eu também! Foi uma grande surpresa quando recebi a carta, não sabia nem o que aquilo significava.

- Ah, comigo foi assim também. Lógico que depois fui pesquisar sobre Hogwarts, e encontrei uma breve referência, mas nada que não a classificasse como um mito ou conto de fadas. Quando fui ao Beco Diagonal encontrei um livro na Floreios e Borrões que se chamava "Hogwarts, uma história", aí não resisti e fiz mamãe comprá-lo, li ele inteiro, Hogwarts é realmente incrível!

- Imagino que seja, sim, mal posso esperar para ter a primeira visão de lá!

- Ah eu também! Sabe, não é como nos livros, ver na vida real. Já leu algum dos seus livros escolares?

- Sim, li um pouco, mas nada que eu entendesse muito bem, sabe?

- Entendo. Eu li quase todos. Principalmente o "Livro padrão de feitiços - 1º série" - por Miranda Goshawk, e é bem interessante. Tentei até fazer alguns feitiços sozinha, e consegui, é bem divertido!

- Que legal! Acho que você deve ser realmente inteligente então

- Ora, obrigada - disse Hermione corando, mas assumindo uma expressão triunfante - você é muito gentil!

E continuaram conversando. Hermione falava muito, então ela ouvia mais do que falava, só precisava fazer algumas interjeiçoes as vezes. Apesar de Demi achar que a garota tinha um ar meio prepotente, ela achou Hermione realmente legal.

Enquanto o trem se movia rapidamente, a paisagem lá fora mudava de florestas para campos, de planaltos para planíces muitas vezes, era estonteante observar tudo aquilo. Demi ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava lá, sentada, conversando com amigos sobre varinhas, feitiços, magia, Hogwarts e bruxos famosos, coisas que ela julgava ser fantasia a alguns meses atrás.

- Acho melhor vestirmos nossas vestes. Quero estar mais do que pronta quando chegar lá

E distraidamente eles puxaram seus malões dos bagageiros e se vestiram rapidamente. Demi desejava mais do que tudo ter um espelho lá para que ela pudesse se admirar vestida daquele mesmo jeito, que julgava ser estranho, dos outros bruxos e bruxas que vira caminhando pela plataforma e pelo Beco Diagonal. Ela e Hermione estavam iguais, vestiam uma saia cinza de pregas, meias 3/4, camisetas pretas e uma capa preta de mangas longas que ia até os pés. Neville estava quase igual, exeto que ele usava calças, e sua cara de bobo parecia maior com aquelas roupas.

- Trevo? Cade você? Eu acho que eu perdi ele! Vovó vai me matar, eu sei! - disse Neville assustado

- Trevo? o que é Trevo? Talvez possamos ajudá-lo a procurar - disse Hermione

- Trevo é o meu...sapo - disse Neville parecendo envergonhado

- Ok, eu te ajudo. Vou sair e procurar no corredor e nas outras cabines. Eu vou pra lá - disse ela apontando para a direita - vai pro outro lado Neville, e se você puder Demi, fica aqui, e se ele vier, agarre-o.

- Ok - disse Demi - Eu vou ficar atenta

- Já voltamos - disse Neville se afastando e murmurando um audível "vovó vai me matar"

E ela ficou sozinha de novo, perdida em seus devaneios, pensando em sua mãe e no mundo (que não lamentava nem um pouco) que deixara para trás. Poderia dizer que se sentia realmente feliz, pela primeira vez em alguns anos. Lá não ouvira nenhum xingamento, não notara ninguém a olhando torto ou se afastando com medo quando ela chegava perto. Lá encontrara pessoas para conversar, que aparentemente gostaram de sua companhia. Sim, definitivamente não se sentia mais infeliz, e podia dizer isso com um sorriso no rosto. Hermione apareceu 10m depois, não encontrara nada.

- Ah meu Deus, eu não acredito que conheci Harry Potter, não acredito - disse se sentando e esquecendo completamente do sapo de Neville - e com ele estava um menino ruivo muito bonitinho, mas que parecia idiota

- Harry Potter? Quem é Harry Potter? - perguntou Demi confusa

- Você não sabe? Nunca ouviu falar do "menino que sobreviveu"? - desse hermione boquiaberta

- Não, nuca ouvi

Então contou tudo que tinha lido nos livros sobre Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e o famoso Harry Potter, o menino órfão que sobreviveu á Maldição da morte lançada pelo "2º bruxo mais poderoso do mundo" "E quem é o primeiro? - perguntou Demi" "Ah, é Dumbledore, lógico",que ficou marcado com uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e que fora viver com os trouxas, que eram seus tios.

- E ai, encontraram meu sapo? - Neville chegou no final do relato de Hermione, parecendo cansado

- Ah, não Neville, me desculpe. Eu estava aqui contando para Demi que eu acabei de conhecer Harry Potter! - disse ela animada

- Ah, não acredito, Harry Potter?

- Sim! Pelo jeito é o primeiro ano dele também. Eu vi a cicatriz dele.

- Nossa, então é verdade? - disse ele pasmo

- Claro que é verdade Neville, você acha que os livros iam mentir?

Hermione parecia que devorava todos os livros que via pela frente. Demi não ficaria surpresa se ela almoçasse os livros também. Ela era uma enciclopédia.

E ainda não tendo saído do assunto "Harry Potter", eles sentiram o trem parar, com um leve tranco, na plataforma, e ouviram os burburinhos de garotos e garotas excitados no corredor, se apressando para serem os primeiros a descerem do trem.

- Ai meu Deus! Chegamos, chegamos - disse Hermione que se levantara de um salto, já pegando seu malão, apressada

- Que ótimo! Mal posso esperar! - disse Demi com alegria

E tendo descido seus malões e, Demi, carregando a gaiola de sua coruja, seguiram para o corredor lotado de gente ansiosa para sair, seus estômagos pulando de excitação ao se encaminharem para a porta, ansiosos pelo que vinha a seguir.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts**

Demi ouviu uma voz grossa chamando "alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui" e não teve dificuldade para ver de onde vinha. Acima daquele mar de cabeças de estudantes com capas pretas havia um homem enorme com cabelos e barba escuros espessos e embaraçados, que lhe davam um ar selvagem, Demi lembrou imediatamente que o tinha visto no Beco Diagonal, um homem excepcionalmente grande, e maior ainda se comparado ao garotinho de óculos e magricela que o acompanhava. Hermione e Neville ficaram estáticos com a visão daquele homem. Os três juntos foram caminhando até ele, com passos apressados.

- Todos aqui? Todos prontos? Meu nome é Hagrid, sou o guarda-caça de Hogwarts.

Ninguém falou uma palavra.

- Bom, está bem. Vamos por aqui então, me sigam.

Não era particularmente difícil seguir Hagrid, dado ao seu tamanho, nem perdê-lo de vista. Seguiram caminhando pela plataforma. Hogwarts ainda não era avistada ao longe, todos estavam fervilhando de curiosidade. Depois de alguns quietos minutos de caminhada, salvo por alguns cochichos de vez em quando, chegaram ao pé de um lago muito negro, com alguns barquinhos aparentemente esperando por eles.

- Entrem tres em cada barco, vamos atravessar o lago negro.

Demi, Hermione e Neville entraram no seu barco em meio a uma confusão de buburinhos e alunos ansiosos para embarcar e chegar logo. Assism que todos estavam acomodados os barquinhos começaram a se mover sozinhos pelo lago

- Preparem-se, Hogwarts está a seguir - disse Hagrid ao atravessarem uma ponte, após silenciosos minutos

Ouviu-se um sonoro "Oh" em conjunto. Como era lindo. Hogwarts era um castelo enorme, com inúmeras torres e torrinhas, ilumidado na noite por suas várias janelinhas que deixavam passar a luz. Não era nem parecido com nada que ela havia sonhado, não, nem chegava perto, era melhor. Demi, Neville e Hermione estavam com o queixo caído admirando a beleza da propriedade, e todos ao redor pareciam maravilhados como eles. E seguiram navegando lentamente, até que Hogwarts saiu de seu campo de visão e todos pareceram voltar a realidade, e também pareceram recuperar suas vozes, pois uma explosão de conversas animadas encheu o ar e não parou até os barquinhos pararem suavemente na outra margem do lago para que todos pudessem desembarcar. Seguiram pela propriedade de Hogwarts, agora admirando o castelo de perto até chegarem a uma enorme porta acima de uma pequena escadinha com degraus de pedra, na qual Hagrid bateu tres vezes e não tardou a se abrir. Uma bruxa alta, com vester verde esmeralda e um aspecto severo atendeu a porta e não se demorou a dizer:

- Obrigada Hagrid, eu assumo daqui

E entraram, com a bruxa liderando-os. Subiram alguns lances de escada e pararam diante de uma outra porta, ainda maior do que aquela por onde entraram.

- Boa Noite e Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Eu sou a Professora Minerva McGonaggal. O banquete de abertura começará em instantes, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas vocês serão selecionados entre as casas. São elas: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Enquanto estiverem aqui, suas casas serão como suas famílias, e seus triunfos irão lhe render pontos, enquanto seus erros lhe farão perder. Estarei de volta quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês.

- Como será que vai ser? - Perguntou Demi

- Eu lembro que li alguma coisa sobre um chapéu, em Hogwarts, uma hist... - mas Hermione fora interrompida por uma voz que chamou a atenção de todos

- Então, é verdade, Harry Potter veio pra Hogwarts - disse um menino loiro, postando num canto, em um tom muito arrogante - estes são Crabbe e Goyle, e eu sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Então quando Malfoy se postou na frente de Harry Potter, Demi finalmente viu quem era; era aquele menino magricela de óculos que vira caminhando com Hagrid no Beco Diagonal, não era nada do que imaginara. E o loiro Draco Malfoy, ele era bonitinho, mas tão arrogante, especialmente depois que dissera que Harry não ia querer ser amigo da pessoa errada com aquele olhar de desprezo para o menino ruivo que se chamava Weasley, era uma pena. Demi gostou muito da resposta que Harry deu para Malfoy e já começou a sentir uma grande simpatia pelo rapaz, e gostou mais ainda quando a Prof. McGonagall entrou aonde estavam e cutucou Malfoy para voltar ao seu lugar, lançando um olhar severo que, Demi já notara, era sua especialidade.

- Estamos prontos. Sigam-me - disse a Prof. McGonagall

As portas para o Grande salão se abriram a sua frente e eles entraram. Era inacreditável. Haviam quatro mesinhas longas e uma a frente de todas, onde se sentavam os professores. Haviam velas flutuantes por todo o Grande Salão, e parecia que não havia teto, tinham saído direto para de baixo das estrelas.

- É encantado para parecer o céu a noite. Li sobre isso em "Hogwarts, uma História" - Demi ouviu Hermione comentar com uma menina ao seu lado

- Ok, fiquem todos aqui na frente. Quando eu chamar seus nomes vocês vão se sentar, eu vou por o chapéu seletor nas suas cabeças e ele vai dizer qual será sua casa - disse a Prof. McGonagall, que segurava um pergaminho á sua frente

E foi chamando os nomes. Demi de repente ouvia um "Sonserina!" ou "Lufa-Lufa" anunciado pelo chapéu mas não prestara muita atenção para ver quem era.

- Hermione Granger - chamou a prof. McGonagall

Demi ficou atenta á amiga, Hermione parecia nervosa. Finalmente depois de quase 5 minutos o chapéu anunciou "Grifinória!" e Demi aplaudiu junto com os demais

Draco malfoy foi pra sonserina antes que o chapéu seletou pudesse tocar a cabeça dele. Rony Weasley foi pra Grifinória. E ai chegou sua vez.

- Demi Lovato - chamou a prof. McGonagall

E ela caminhou lentamente, seu coração disparando, parecendo que queria sair de tão forte que batia. Viu a cara dos professores a olhando, um homem de barba e cabelos brancos, com um chapéu azul de bruxo, que devia ser o diretor, a olhando, viu a prof. McGonagall a olhando, sentia os olhares de todos as suas costas, se imaginou sentada na frente de todos, encarando mil olhares, e de novo teve um impulso de sair correndo, de se esconder, não sabia se pertencia àquele lugar de verdade, e se não fosse? o que aconteceria?

"Ah, tem corajem, eu vejo" - Demi ouviu uma voz. Mal se tocara que já estava sentada em frente a todos com o chapéu na cabeça - "E tem um grande coração, sim. Hum, deixe-me pensar. Acho que já sei..."

- Grifinória! - anunciou o chapéu, a mesa da direita prorrompeu em calorosos aplausos e logo Demi saltou para lá, feliz daquilo já ter passado

Crabbe e Goyle, aqueles dois com caras de burro que Malfoy apresentou quando começou a falar, também foram para Sonserina. O chapéu se demorou um pouco para decidir pois parecia que aqueles dois não tinham nada na cabeça. Neville Longbottom também veio pra grifinória, mas estava tão nervoso com a seleção que, assim que sua casa foi anunciada, saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça e teve que voltar para devolvê-lo a prof. McGonagall debaixo de risos que vinham de todas as mesas das casas, inundando todo o salão. O resto da cerimônica correu bem, Demi, conversando animadamente com seus colegas, só parava para seguir a onda de aplausos que vinha de sua mesa. Fora apresentada á Harry Potter e Rony Weasley por Hermione e achou os dois muito simpáticos e conversaram um pouco até que a cerimônia de seleção acabou e o diretor se ergueu para falar.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, sejam muito Bem Vindos a Hogwarts. Os Demais sejam bem vindos de volta. Nosso zelador Sr. Filch me pediu para alertas os novos e relembras aos que já sabem que a Floresta Negra é terminantemente proibida á todos os estudantes. E quero avisá-los que o corredor do terceiro andar está proibido à todos aqueles que não desejem sofrer uma morte extremamente dolorosa. Bom, isso é tudo. Que se inicie o banquete.

Uma onda de "Wooow" irrompeu dos alunos do primeiro anos de todas as mesas. A mesa, onde não tinha nada, agora estava magicamente cheia de pratos gostosos, carnes de todos os tipos, tortas, massas, e suas taças agora estavam cheias de suco de abóbora; era tanta coisa que Demi não conseguia nem saber o que comer primeiro, era um banquete perfeito. Depois que todos já estavam satisfeitos, veio outra surpresa: a sobremesa. Os restos de comida de repente sumiram dos pratos, deixando-os perfeitamente limpos e a mesa se encheu de doces, os mais variados possíveis, tinha uns que ela até não conseguia identificar, mas gostou de todos, arranjando um espaço no estômago para provar cada um. Ficou, sem dúvidas, feliz, satisfeita e morrendo de sono. Depois de alguns minutos de convesa toda aquela comida desapareceu, deixando a mesa e todos os pratos limpos de novo, e Dumbledore se levantou de novo.

- Bom, agora que estamos todos satisfeitos com esse exelente banquete, é hora de todos vocês irem para a cama. Monitores, acompanhem os alunos novos a sala comunal de suas casas.

E assim todos foram se levantando e seguindo organizadamente para a porta. Demi e Hermione seguiram para um canto onde todos os primeiranistas da grifinória se reuniram em volta de um garoto alto e ruivo de cabelo enrrolado, que devia ser o monitor.

- Bom, todos prontos? Então vamos - e rumaram para as escadas - O salão comunal da grifinória é por aqui. E cuidado com as escadas, elas gostam de mudar.

O que significava aquilo? Então viram do que Percy, o monitor, estava falando. Assim que todos olharam para cima viram uma grande quantidade de escadas, e algumas delas pareciam que estavam sendo empurradas para uma outra direção, elas realmente mudavam, em um momento eram escadas que levavam em uma direção, em outro momento estavam se movendo e levavam á lugares diferentes. Era incrível.

- Vamos, por aqui Grifinória, para cima - disse Percy

Mas as surpresas não paravam, assim que voltaram sua atenção de volta ao caminho viram vários quadros na parede, mas as pinturas se mexiam, acenavam e diziam palavras de boas vindas. Demi só podia estar sonhando ou imaginando coisas, mas não, não era isso, as outras pessoas viam também, até Hermione comentou com ela sobre os quadros.

Haviam parado na frente de um retrato de uma mulher gorda que depois de algun segundos perguntou: "Sua senha por favor?"

- Cabeca de dragão - murmurou Percy

Então o retrato girou nas dobradiças, revelando um buraco na parede que dava acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória que era outro lugar incrível, cheio de poltronas, mesinhas e uma lareira enorme que parecia aconchegante.

- O dormitório dos meninos fica á direita, subindo as escadas, o dormitório das meninas, o mesmo á esquerda. Todos os seus pertences já foram levados para lá e colocados em suas camas. Bem Vindos.

Então Percy saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando-os sozinhos para desfrutar da sala comunal. Demi, que estava morrendo de sono, deu uma boa olhada no lugar e subiu em direção ao dormitório, seguida por Hermione e por alguns poucos estudantes que também estavam ansiosos para descansar. Alguns outros, ainda muito animados, permaneceram no salão comunal, experimentando qual era a melhor poltrona para se sentar, se esquentando á lareira e conversando. Demi viu seu malão em uma cama próxima á janela do dormitório das meninas, que era lindo também, cheio de camas de dossel vermelhos, como a sua própria. Correu para lá louca para por seu pijama e se deitar. Viu que Hermione ocupava uma Cama ao lado dela, e ficou feliz por ter alguém conhecido por perto.

Assim que Demi trocou suas vestes por seu pijama, ela se sentiu, de repente, atraída pela janela e ficou lá em pé, admirando a beleza da propriedade, viu uma massa escura que era a Floresta proibida, onde se destinguiam algumas pouquíssimas arvores. Era noite de lua cheia, e ela estava brilhando muito, e haviam muitas estrelas no céu. Viu o lago negro, que atravessaram ainda aquela noite para chegar lá. Se sentiu extremamente feliz, se sentiu em casa, livre daqueles xingamentos, livre daquelas pessoas más.

- Boa noite Hermione - disse, votando á sua cama

- Boa noite Demi. Te vejo amanhã

E Demi adormeceu quase imediatamente quando sua cabeça pousou no travesseiro, se sentindo leve, sem preocupações, e com um grande sorriso no rosto.


	6. Chapter 5

Os amigos

Demi acordou cedo aquele dia, estava ansiosa para começar as aulas, tanto que foi a primeira a acordar no dormitório, então, silenciosamente se dirigiu á janela, e ficou lá sentada, esperando Hermione acordar, e imaginando de todas as formas possíveis como seria o seu dia. Ainda era difícil para ele acreditar em como estava feliz por estar lá, assimilar como era linda aquela paisagem, que agora ela era livre pra andar sem ouvir todos comentando sua 'anormalidade', sem ver todos correndo de medo, que agora ela tinha amigos com quem conversar, com quem ser feliz junto. Tudo era tão novo e tão maravilhoso. Depois de algum tempo, não sabia quanto, ela foi 'acordada' de seu sonho por Hermione, que havia acabado de levantar. Demi mal percebeu o barulho das pessoas já levantando e se trocando pra descer pro café da manhã, ela se virou e se surpreendeu com o tanto de gente já acordada, e então, indo se juntar a Hermione, vestiu suas vestes e percebeu um pequeno envelope ao pé da sua cama, que ela pegou, abriu e viu que era seu horário de aulas.

Horário do 1º ano:

**Segunda **Feitiços/ Defesa contra as artes das trevas/ Horário de Almoço/ História da Magia/ Herbologia/ Transfiguração

**Terça **Poções/ Poções/ Horário de Almoço/ Defesa contra as artes das trevas/ Feitiços/ Feitiços

**Quarta **Transfiguração/ Voo/ Horário de Almoço/ História da Magia/ Herbologia/ Herbologia

**Quinta **Feitiços/ Defesa contra as artes das trevas/ Horário de Almoço/ Poções/ Poções/ 00:00 - Astronomia

**Sexta **Herbologia/ Herbologia/ Horário de Almoço/ História da Magia/ Transfiguração/ Transfiguração

- Você viu nosso horário Hermione? – disse excitada

- Já recebemos? Eu não vi o meu, me deixa procurar aqui.

- A, sim. Bom, vamos começar com Feitiços, deve ser maravilhoso.

- Sim, estou vendo. Bom, eu acho que deve ser ótimo, a julgar pelo livro Padrão de Feitiços – 1º

série vai ser maravilhoso. Eu já li praticamente inteiro e me empolguei bastante, já tentei alguns feitiços sozinha e não tive problema.

Vindo de Hermione isso já não a surpreendia mais, ela apenas deu uma risadinha e desceram juntas para o café.

A mesa do banquete ainda deixava Demi maravilhada. Elas sentaram perto de Harry, Rony e Neville, que também estavam comentando com excitação seus horários. Hermione não demorou a entrar na conversa, com aquele jeito meio irritante que Demi não tinha certeza se eles gostavam, mas ela aproveitando a deixa da amiga também começou a conversar com eles. Harry parecia tão excitado e perdido quanto ela própria. Rony era o que mais falava, contando histórias de sua família e do mundo mágico. Neville as vezes fazia pequenas interjeições e observações, como se quisesse lembrar a todos que ainda estava lá. Hermione escutava tudo com atenção, embora que com aquela expressão característica de "já sabia". Quando deu a hora das aulas começarem todos tomaram seus caminhos, alguns veteranos mais lentamente que os novos, alguns causando pequenas confusões, bloqueando o caminho, fazendo pequenas brincadeiras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~

Todos estavam ansiosos, ninguém parava de falar, excitado, era Dia das bruxas. Eles, tomaram seus lugares na sala e viram que á sua frente, a grande pilha de livros com um homem pequenininho segurando uma varinha encarrapitado no topo. Era o Prof. Flitwick. Ele distribuiu penas brancas para cada um e pediu para todos abrirem os livros e pegarem as varinhas, o feitiço que iriam aprender se pronunciava "Wingardium Leviosa", e era um feitiço de levitação, Demi leu. Tinha um movimento específico, eles precisavam girar e sacudir, como o professor demonstrou e pediu pra praticarem. Dali a uns minutos a sala se encheu de "Wingardium Leviosa", mas ninguém havia conseguido fazer a pena levitar, todos estavam tentando, menos Hermione que estava lançando um olhar severo á Rony, que estava sacudindo a varinha como um louco.

- Para, para, para... – Demi ouviu Hermione dizer – Você está falando errado, é Leviôsa, não Leviosáá!

- Faz você então se é tão esperta – disse Rony, aborrecido.

Demi soltou um risinho, a situação estava muito engraçada, e ainda mais que eles ficavam tão fofos juntos.

- Muito bem, muito bem! Vejam classe, a Srta Granger conseguiu! – Disse um feliz Prof Flitwick do alto de sua pilha de livros

A Classe parou com todos os "Wingardium Leviosa" para observar a pena flutuando; Rony baixou a cabeça sobre o livro, visivelmente irritado com a amiga. Pouco depois se ouviu um "'Wingardi' Leviosa" e uma explosão, um menino sentado ao lado de Harry tinha falado o feitiço errado e estava com a cara toda preta.

- Wow, foi muito engraçada a aula de hoje, não é? – Disse Demi para Hermione depois que a aula acabou e todos saíram em meio á burburinhos excitados.

- Ah, foi super legal, eu me empolguei bastante, mas o Rony me irritou um pouco, não entendo, parece que ele ficou aborrecido comigo.

- É, acho que ficou mesmo. Acho que é por você ser mais inteligente, não sei, ele fechou a cara quando você conseguiu fazer aquele feitiço da primeira vez. Ele que é o menino bonito que você me falou que viu no trem né?

- Bem... é – disse Hermione corando muito

- Bem que eu desconfiei, olha ele lá na frente.

Hermione continuou muito quieta, com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. Até que ouviram Rony dizer uma coisa muito ruim sobre Hermione.

- Ela é um pesadelo, é sério, é por isso que ela não tem amigos.

Demi viu os olhos da amiga se encherem de lágrimas, e ela começou a andar mais rápido, esbarrou forte em Rony e foi embora, chorando. Demi lançou um olhar muito severo á Rony e começou a correr atrás da amiga, esquecendo completamente da outra aula. Encontrou-a trancada no banheiro feminino.

- Hermione? – chamou Demi com cautela

- Demi? O que vc está fazendo aqui? – ela respondeu com uma voz fraca de choro

- Hey, amiga, o que ele falou de você foi maldade, mas não foi de coração, não fica assim vai!

- Vai defender ele? Não faz isso...

- Não! Eu só estou dizendo pra você não dar importância.

- Como eu posso não me importar? Foi tão horrível aquilo que ele disse. Eu achei que eles eram meus amigos, mas não me importo, eu tenho você.

- Abre essa porta Hermione, por favor.

Ela abriu, e as duas ficaram quietas em um abraço, com Hermione chorando baixinho, e Demi tentando de tudo, silenciosamente, pra confortar a amiga. Foi aí que elas notaram uma criatura monstruosa, que apareceu na porta do banheiro com um barulho. Ele era nojento, era verde e tinha um monte de coisas que pareciam verrugas na sua pele, tinha uma cabeça muito pequena em comparação ao seu corpo e carregava um bastão de madeira enorme. Elas gritaram de medo e se trancaram no box, mas o Trasgo arrebentou tudo com seu bastão. Demi conseguiu fugir, mas ele foi atrás de Hermione. Ela ficou aterrorizada, só queria ajudar a amiga, mas não sabia como, então saiu gritando por socorro quando viu Rony e Harry correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino.

- Onde está Hermione? – os dois gritaram juntos.

- T-tem um T-t-trasgo lá dentro – Disse Demi quase chorando de medo

De repente ela viu os dois fechando a porta do banheiro, pensando em deter o trasgo, mas em um arroubo de ansiedade se viu gritando:

- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS? MINHA AMIGA ESTÁ LÁ DENTRO! ALÉM DE FALAR COISAS HORRÍVEIS QUEREM QUE ELA MORRA TAMBÉM?

Então eles irromperam porta adentro e Demi se apoiou na parede para recuperar o fôlego. Foi espiar o que estava acontecendo, e viu Hermione agachada a um canto em baixo das pias e Harry estava montado no pescoço do Trasgo, Rony estava com cara de bobo, não sabia o que fazer, quando de repente o Trasgo pegou Harry pelo pé com uma mão e tentava atingi-lo com o bastão com outra.

- Faz alguma coisa! – gritou Harry desesperado para Rony

Ela viu Hermione murmurar para Rony "gira e sacode"

- "Wingardium Leviosa"! – gritou Rony, e o Bastão do Trasgo escapou de sua mão e se ergueu no ar e caiu na cabeça da criatura, fazendo ele ficar tonto e desmaiar com um estrondo.

Demi estava sem fôlego com aquela cena, e todos estavam estagnados também, quando ela ouviu um barulho no corredor, eram os professores Snape, McGonagall e Quirrel chegando, então sem pensar ela conseguiu se enconder lá perto, quando ouviu uma McGonagall ofegante á porta do banheiro. Ela estava visivelmente impressionada com a cena, mas cumprindo seu papel, ela deu uma bronca em todos mas creditou 5 pontos á Harry e Rony "por terem tanta sorte".

Os três professores foram embora, e pouco depois os três garotos também, e Demi se reuniu á eles saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Ufa, que sorte que no fim correu tudo bem! – exclamou Demi aliviada

Rony e Hermione estavam finalmente se entendendo, e ela o ouviu dizer:

"Há coisas que não se faz junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, enfrentar um Trasgo montanhês adulto é uma delas"


End file.
